The listed investigators at the University of California San Diego School of Medicine and adjunct institutions plan to continue active, multidisciplinary membership in Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). We aim to (1) increase accrual to Group studies (to a projected total of 110-125 patients/year), (2) participate in directing intellectual productivity of the Group (by stimulating more basic research components to clinical trials, designing and chairing protocol, presenting pilot observation for Group validation and expansion), 3) increase involvement in Group administrative activities (by accepting appointments as committee chairs, core committee members, protocol chairs) (4) provide direct service to the Group (by maintaining an active Cell Surface Marker Reference Laboratory of exceptionally high technical quality and scientific sophistication and serving as the Institutional base for expanding microcomputer applications for CALGB as a whole), and (5) serve as a clinical resource and multidisciplinary research base for CCOP activities (which will further enhance accrual to CALGB trails). Continued participation in CALGB will measurably improve the overall quality of Oncology care delivered in the entire San Diego area and serve as an important educational vehicle for Faculty, Fellows, Housestaff and students at UCSD and affiliated participants. Increased staff and trainee participation in CALGB activities offer an expanded patient base (at San Diego VA Medical Center, Naval Regional Medical Center, in the private San Diego Oncology Community, and at our CCOP affiliate in Las Vegas, Nevada) and entry of all eligible patients on appropriate CALGB trials (facilitated by increased data management/secretarial services) should permit achievement of accrual goals. Increased participation at CALGB national meetings by physicians and staff from UCSD should lead to new committee appointments, protocol development opportunities, and broadened intellectual input from our institution. The basic science resources of the UCSD Cancer Center will be available to provide laboratory research components for new trials. The Cell Surface Marker Reference Laboratory can expand its contributions as further Group protocols are developed which utilize its sophisticated capabilities. This overall participation will hopefully allow both UCSD and CALGB to make meaningful contributions toward the cure of cancer.